


Take Care

by clusterjam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusterjam/pseuds/clusterjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be the last time they’re ever alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Vague s11 finale spoilers.

“What’re ya thinkin’?” Dean smirks, chancing a glance at Cas as they sit, parked, in the impala.

Cas takes a deep breath, letting it all out before he speaks, “That this plan is stupid.”

Dean chuckles, he can’t argue with that. “Yeah? You gonna try to talk me out of it?” There’s a little more hope in his words than he means there to be, but Cas doesn’t pick up on it.

“No.”

Not the answer he expects. “Why not?”

“Because, as much as I hate the idea of you being stuck for eternity with Amara, we’ve run out of other options.”  

Dean hums in agreement, “You’re right. But hey, I bet the empty can’t hold me forever.” Dean doesn’t believe that for one second, but if it puts Cas at ease, he’ll reward himself for a job well done.

Cas stares out the front window, “Theoretically, I believe that it could, very easily.” He pauses and Dean frowns. “But I don’t doubt you’ll make it out.”

Dean turns his head, letting himself take in the full sight of Cas. He notes the beautiful flutter or Cas’ eyelashes, the strong angles of his jaw, the dumb coat and suit that he definitely doesn’t need to wear at this point. He smiles sadly; this could be the last time they’re ever alone together. That thought makes Dean nauseous.  

“You always find your way home.” Cas says, so sure, that Dean’s heart swells in response.

Finally, Cas turns his own face to Dean, and Dean doesn’t pretend that he hasn’t been staring at him this entire time. “Dean?”

“I’m scared, Cas.” Dean breaks, but keeps his eyes on him.

Cas softens, leans in, places a hand on Dean’s wrist where it sits on the bench seat between them, “You have every right to be, Dean.” Cas starts, and Dean almost tears his hand away before Cas’ continues, “But you are the strongest man I know, and if there is anyone who can combat a supposed eternity in a vast, empty vacuum with God’s sister, it’s you.”

Dean laughs, but its full of emotion. He’s still hyper-aware of the hand on his wrist, “Our lives are ridiculous.”

Cas smiles softly, “Yes, I suppose they are.”

“You really think I can do this?”

“I know that you can.” Cas sounds so positive, like no other outcome is possible, and maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to imagine any other scenario, but maybe it’s because he truly believes it. Either way, it makes Dean twist his hand under Cas’ grasp and fit their hands together, lacing their fingers.

Cas stares at the new development, “Dean…”

Dean squeezes his hand in response, and Cas looks back up at him, “You gonna miss me, while I’m gone?” He smirks, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart in his throat.

“More than you probably know.”

Dean’s breath skips. He rubs his thumb over the back of Cas’ hand, “Yeah… me too.” He smiles weakly at him. “Maybe we should… set a date or something. Like, if I’m not back by then, I’m a lost cause.”

Castiel moves closer to him, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Dean, but I’m an angel. I don’t have an expiration date, and I won’t put one on my hope that you’ll return.”

That’s it. That’s what does Dean in. The promise of forever. Even though, in the back of his mind, Dean questions whether he is actually worth such devotion, he knows Castiel feels it regardless. He lets out a broken, “God, Cas…” Before crossing what little distance there is left between them and pressing their lips together.

He feels stubble scratching against his own but Castiel’s lips are softer than he’d imagined, and he kisses him back with a gentleness that he hadn’t expected. Dean untangles their hands from each other to frame Cas’ face with both of his. This wasn’t where he thought this conversation would end up, but he’d be lying if he said he was disappointed.

The kiss doesn’t last long, but it is full of every emotion that they’d felt for each other over the years, laden with fear. Castiel is sure that Dean will return to Earth, but the situation is terrifying nonetheless.

They break apart, and Dean presses their foreheads together. “Take care of Sammy for me, Cas.”

Cas nods against him, “I’ll watch over him, Dean.”

Dean’s hand cards through the hair at the base of Cas’ neck, “And, _please_ , take care of yourself, too.”

Cas places another kiss to Dean’s lips, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my tumblr. I'm also considering continuation of this, but... finals.


End file.
